Nicholas Poliakoff
Nicolas Poliakoff is an eighth grader at Kadic. He is a member of Sissi's gang, and mostly just stands there staring into space unless Sissi orders him to follow her. He is the stereotypical dumb, muscle kind of bully. It is still unknown why exactly Nicholas joined Sissi's "gang", but it is probably due to the fact Herb did. Nicholas also has a crush on Aelita, but has never acted on it. He can play the drums, and is in the Pop Rock Progressives, a band started by Odd. As a result, he is certainly more tolerant of and kinder toward Team Lyoko than Herb and Sissi are. In some episodes, it is shown he has at least some degree of intelligence, as he wrote the play in Laughing Fit. Nicholas is also easy to scare, as is Herb. Personality Nicholas is shown to act like the stereotypical dumb Jock. Evidence from most episodes show that Nicholas can be violent given the right situations. He has an extremely strange sense of humor. Nicholas is Herb's best friend, and therefore usually agrees with him in arguments and follows his lead. In Attack of the Zombies, it is revealed that Nicholas watches a lot of horror movies, and therefore has a good picture of zombie motives and weaknesses. While Nicholas does not look it, he can be pretty brave, he and Herb have explored the factory many times and has made the jump using the hanging ropes. When Odd formed his band in season 1, Nicholas is shown to be an excellent drummer and joins Odd's band, to Odd's anger. Nicholas is shown to be protective of his friend Herb. Relationships with other characters It is shown in some of the episodes in season 2 and the game Quest for Infinity that he has a crush in Aelita. Nicholas and Herb constantly play pranks on Odd in which Odd usually gets back at them by the end of the episode, but besides their pranking they seem to somewhat enjoy their company. Nicholas seems to be one of Herb's only friends at the school; they seem to get along like to peas in a pod, despite having completely different personalities and interests. For reference, where Herb excels in class, Nicholas excels in sports. While Herb can be described as timid, Nicholas is shown as brave. Nicholas is shown to have very little interest in being in Sissi's gang. from this fact it can be reasoned that the only reason that Nicholas hanged out with Sissi was that he wanted to be with his friend Herb. Nicholas is usually against being with Sissi, and is shown to be unhappy while helping her. In Echoes, he and Herb are rejected by Sissi; she referred to them as "dorks". Nicholas is the only person in Sissi's gang who is not openly hostile to Jeremie, as well as the Lyoko Warriors. While he is not openly hostile towards the gang, he will laugh at them if they ask a dumb question or mess up during class. Nicholas and Herb constantly play pranks on Jim, much to his dislike. Trivia *He occasionally likes to ask people if they would like to have a "Fantastic and breathtaking experience in the moonlight tonight" as shown in Replika and Kadic Bombshell. That particular "experience" is fishing under the bridge which leads to the Factory. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, his voice is provided by Carole Baillien, as is Sissi's voice. *In the Spanish, European dialect, dub, he was voiced by Javier Balas in season 1. However, his actor changed from season 2 onward. *He is an excellent drummer. *Nicholas won't be included in Code Lyoko Evolution, and neither will Herb. **However, Nicholas was mentioned by Mrs. Hertz in Chaos at Kadic. Gallery Secondaires_1041.jpg|In Season 4. Replika 331.jpg|Exploring the sewer with Herb. Nicholas.png|In Season 1. Secondaires_0119.jpg|About to bop Herb in the face. Tumblr_ly2297Y6k11rnd5meo1_500.jpg|Being hugged by Sissi. Nicholas in Season 4.jpg|In the cafeteria. Nicholas playing the drums.png|Playing the drums like an expert. Nicholas poliakoff-char.jpg|An up close picture of him. 2011-08-20 2017.png|With Sissi and Herb. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|Standing with the two in Teddygodzilla. Seeing is Believing Nicolas's audition.gif|Nicholas playing the drums in Seeing is Believing. 2011-08-14 1445.png|Talking with Herb. 2011-08-20 2019.png|Standing by Sissi as she pesters Milly and Tamiya. 9 evil and her friends.png|Laughing with Sissi and Herb. 2011-10-03 2053.png|With his best pal, Herb. 2011-10-03 2058.png|Being frightened of something. 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png|Chatting in class. 4.5 not impressed.png|Shocked by Herb's "Iron Sissi". 5 ulrich sweetheart.png|Seen in the background of X.A.N.A. Awakens. Opening Act Chris listens to Sissis cd image 1.png|Enjoying Sissi's music demo, unlike Chris Morales. Replika 103.jpg|Nicholas decides to go to the factory after seeing Odd and Aelita. Replika 329.jpg|Waiting for Odd to come out the water... but Herb was the one in the water. Faux depart 019.jpg|Interested at Aelita in False Start. Hold Him Down.jpg|Nicholas helping other students pinning down Zombified Odd. Outnumbered.jpg|Poor Nicholas attacked by zombies. ca:Nicolas Poliakoff es:Nicolas Poliakoff fi:Nicolas Poliakoff fr:Nicolas Poliakoff pl:Nicolas Poliakoff pt:Nicolas Poliakoff sr:Николас Полиакоф Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Nicholas Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students